(a) Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to clamping. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for clamping an elongated cylindrical workpiece, such as a hose or pipe.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
Clamps for retaining elongated cylindrical workpieces, for example hoses or pipes, are legion. Unfortunately, the prior art structures suffer from one or more deficiencies. Perhaps the most serious of these is the tendency of the pipe or hose to crack or shear at the point where it enters into or exits from the clamp. Depending upon the nature of the fluid carried by the pipe or hose, this cracking or complete failure can be disastrous and must obviously be avoided at all costs.